Grand Prix
The Grand Prix was a series of 8 limited time post-release special events in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. They each lasted around a month and spanned from July 2019 to March 2020. Description Overall Content Each Grand Prix was centered around one or two themes. They introduced a new race track to the game each, along with an assortment of characters, skins and kart customisations unlocked from the Pit Stop or through Nitro Points. Nitro During a Grand Prix, players filled their Nitro Gauge across three tiers - Bronze, Silver and Gold - through the completion of challenges. Collecting Nitro unlocked items such as stickers, kart sets and decals, a new character and character skins as the gauge filled up. Leaderboards Players also competed in up to two leaderboards: *The Championship Leaderboard, which ranked players according to their performance in Online Matchmaking mode. *The Nitro Leaderboard, which ranked players according to their acquired Nitro. Every player who ranked in the top 5% of either leaderboard at the end of the Grand Prix are awarded a season decal to the Champion Kart, which was also awarded for first time winners. Informations Every Grand Prix-related announcement was done via "CTR TV", a news broadcast show presented by Chick Gizzard Lips and Stew. A scrolling text banner also appeared on the main menu, informing players about the track of the day, daily star and the new race track. In the "Grand Prix" menu, players were shown information on their Nitro Gauge and were presented with a list of challenges that could be done for extra Nitro points. This menu could be accessed through the main menu in the "Grand Prix" button. List of Grands Prix ''Nitro Tour *'Duration': July 3rd 2019 - July 28th 2019 *'New Track': Twilight Tour *'New Characters': Tawna, Ami, Megumi, Liz, Isabella *'New Skins': Biker Crash, Pharaoh Cortex, Biker Tiny, Crash Test Dummy N. Gin, Painter Dingodile, Racer Crunch, Motorsport Tawna, Motorsport Ami, Motorsport Megumi, Motorsport Liz, Motorsport Isabella *'New Karts': Bandibuggy, Rocket, Le Chaux *'Special Wheels': Twilight wheels *'Miscellaneous additions': Country Flag stickersNon-permanent addition, removed in the next Grand Prix, Velo Invincibility Mask This Grand Prix was themed around a racing world tour with the Nitro Squad, as well as Egypt/Arabia. Back N. Time *'Duration': August 2nd 2019 - August 25th 2019 *'New Track': Prehistoric Playground *'New Characters': Baby T, Baby Crash, Baby Coco *'New Skins': Mad Scientist Crash, Gladiator Tiny, Sabertooth Pura, Mad Scientist Ripper Roo, Dashing Fake Crash, Stone Age N. Tropy, Jurassic Krunk, Wooden Doll N. Trance, Caveman Zem, Fake Baby T *'New Karts': Nostalginator, Mammoth, Probulot 2000 *'Special Wheels': Lava Rock wheels *'Miscellaneous additions': Nitro Fill-Up option after the end of the Grand Prix This Grand Prix was themed around time travel, predominantly to a prehistoric time affected by Fake Crash, but also featuring childhood and futuristic elements. Spyro N. Friends *'Duration': August 30th 2019 - September 29th 2019 *'New Track': Spyro Circuit *'New Characters': Spyro, Gnasty Gnorc, Hunter *'New Skins': Evil Coco, Viking Polar, Wizard Komodo Joe, Evil Crunch, Goblin Small Norm, Orc Big Norm, Gnome Real Velo, Devil Dog Zam *'New Karts': Gnasty Ride, Dragonfly, Spyromobile *'Special Wheels and Paint Jobs': Elemental wheels, Gems paint jobs *'Miscellaneous additions': Sparx Invincibility Mask This Grand Prix was themed around the ''Spyro series, and fantasy. ''Spooky *'Duration': October 4th 2019 - November 3rd 2019 *'New Track': Nina's Nightmare *'New Characters': Nina Cortex, Dr. N. Brio, Komodo Moe *'New Skins': Werewolf Tiny, Dark Coco, Lion Pura, Pirate Papu Papu, Monster Fake Crash, Metal Head Oxide, Humpty N. Trance, Witch Tawna, Ragdoll Nina *'New Karts': Skull Rider, Phantom, Nautilus *'Special Wheels and Paint Jobs': Spectral Wheels, Spectral Paint Jobs *'Miscellaneous additions': Ghosts Chase, RetroVision stickers This Grand Prix was themed around villains and Halloween.https://twitter.com/CrashBandicoot/status/1179093648874467329 Neon Circus *'Duration': November 8th 2019 - December 8th 2019 *'New Track': Koala Carnival *'New Characters': Pasadena O'Possum, Ebenezer Von Clutch, Koala Kong, King Chicken *'New Skins': Clown Cortex, Farmer N. Gin, Penta Jester, Rustic Fake Crash, Cannonball Nash, Circus Ami, Circus Megumi, Circus Liz, Circus Isabella, Circus Kong *'New Karts': Nitro Bumper Kart, Pressurizer, Daredevil *'Special Wheels and Paint Jobs': Neon Wheels, Neon Paint Jobs *'Miscellaneous additions': Ring Rally Mode This Grand Prix was themed around circuses and carnivals. Winter Festival *'Duration': December 12th 2019 - January 12th 2020 *'New Track': Gingerbread Joyride *'New Characters': Hasty, Rilla Roo, Yaya Panda, Chick, Stew *'New Skins': Reindeer Crash, Elf Coco, Ugly Sweater Polar, Arctic Nash, Winter Tawna, Monster PJ Baby Crash, Rabbit PJ Baby Coco, Winter Guardian Spyro, Blizzard Rider Hasty *'New Karts': Nitro Sleigh, Snowplower, Candy Cone *'Special Wheels and Paint Jobs': Pastry Wheels, Pastry Paint Jobs This Grand Prix was themed around Christmas and candies. Rustland *'Duration': January 16th 2020 - February 16th 2020 *'New Track': Megamix Mania *'New Character': Megamix *'New Skins': Rustland Crash, Rustland Cortex, Rustland Tiny, Rustland Coco, Rustland N. Gin, Rustland Dingodile, Rustland Polar, Rustland Pura, Rustland Nina, Rustland Megamix *'New Karts': Desert Duster, Dusty Rider, The Nuke *'Special Wheels and Paint Jobs': Tag Wheels, Rustland Paint Jobs *'Miscellaneous additions': Permanent Country Flag stickers, Golden Wumpa Fruit, Apo-Apo Invincibility Mask This Grand Prix was themed on a post-apocalyptic desert world.RACE THROUGH THE POST-APOCALYPTIC-THEMED RUSTLAND GRAND PRIX FOR CRASH™ TEAM RACING NITRO-FUELED on Activision's blog Gasmoxia *'Duration': February 20th 2020 - March 22nd 2020 *'New Track': Drive-Thru Danger *'New Character': Emperor Velo XXVII (robot form) *'New Skins': Privateer Tawna, Buccaneer Ami, Raider Megumi, Corsair Liz, Marauder Isabella, Space Spyro, N. Brioctopus, Astronaut Kong, King Space Chicken, Captain Velo XXVII *'New Karts': Velo Chopper, Void Manta, Galactic Cruiser *'Special Wheels and Paint Jobs': Atomic Wheels, Atomic Paint Jobs *'Miscellaneous additions': Velo Time Trial records This Grand Prix is themed on science-fiction and a fast-food war above Gasmoxia. Nitros Oxide takes his final swing in the Gasmoxia Grand Prix Game Mechanics Nitro Gauge The "Nitro Gauge" was filled through completing challenges, races or battles. Completing any offline race or battle rewarded the player with 5 Nitro, while completing any online race or battle rewarded 10 Nitro instead. Using certain items during a match could increase Nitro Point gain. Items that increased the Nitro bonus had a small canister on the bottom-left corner of their icon, along with the appropriate percentage bonus. Challenges Each set of challenges could only be done under a limited time, such as one day, one week or the entire duration of the Grand Prix. '''Quick Challenges' were a series of 5 simple challenges. These were always the same and can only be done once a day. They rewarded the player with 200 Nitro points each, totaling at 1000 per day without any bonuses. * Coming in First: Win a race in any mode. * Fashion Show: Customize a kart and drive it. * N. Tropy's Apprentice: Complete a Time Trial race. * Online Racer: Complete a race in Online Matchmaking. * Window Shopping: Visit the Pit Stop to discover the daily offers. Daily Challenges were a series of 10 challenges that could only be done during a 24-hour period. Challenges included doing Trick Jumps using the daily star, which was a specific character selected for that day, doing a "CTR Challenge" or beating a time in the track of the day, a specific track selected for that day, scoring a number of goals in a specific mode in Battle Mode, and hitting other opponents a number of times, among others. In total, they rewarded the player with about 900 Nitro points every day. Weekly Challenges were a series of 12 challenges that could only be done in one week. These challenges usually required more specific and harder-to-achieve conditions than the Daily Challenges. In total, they reward the player with about 3000 Nitro points every week. Themed Challenges were a set of challenges themed around the new items and race track brought in with the Grand Prix, such as winning a race in the new track as a new racer. These challenges lasted until the end of the Grand Prix. Pro Challenges were the most difficult set of challenges. These challenges had specially specific conditions in order to be completed, such as breaking all time crates in a race track, beating a Platinum Relic time in a race track or going from 8th place to 1st place on the last lap during an Online Matchmaking race. These challenges lasted until the end of the Grand Prix. Gallery Nitro Tour Content.jpg|''Nitro Tour'' content chart Back N Time Content.jpg|''Back N. Time'' content chart Spyro Friends Content.jpg|''Spyro N. Friends'' content chart Spooky Content.jpg|''Spooky'' content chart Neon Circus Content.jpg|''Neon Circus'' content chart Winter Festival Content.jpg|''Winter Festival'' content chart Rustland Content.JPG|''Rustland'' content chart Gasmoxia Content.jpg|''Gasmoxia'' content presentation. GP Infographic FINAL.jpg|Infographic of all content from game's release to the last Grand prix Videos Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Grand Prix Introduction Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Nitro Tour Grand Prix Intro Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Back N. Time Grand Prix Intro Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Spyro & Friends Grand Prix Intro Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Spooky Grand Prix Intro Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled - Neon Circus Grand Prix Intro CTR TV - Winter Festival Grand Prix!|Grand Prix Trailer CTR TV - Rustland Grand Prix! CTR TV Nitro-Fueled Gasmoxia GRAND PRIX Intro (English) References Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled